Derrière les matabis
by Diri-chan
Summary: Créature!fic, réponse au défi de Nanola. Les Sang-mêlés et autres sang-de-bourbes ne sont que des animaux, ils ne peuvent être digne des Sang-purs. Une malédiction s'abattra sur les nouveaux-nés pour le démontrer. Ni Homme, ni animal, comment grandiront-ils dans cette société en guerre ?


_**Disclaimers :**_ Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à son auteur J.K Rowling. Ce qui suit n'est que l'expression d'une fan, une fanfiction, qui ne me rapporte rien d'autres que quelques moments de plaisirs lors de l'écriture et de la lecture des reviews, si reviews il y a.

_**Note :**_ Cette histoire est librement inspirée du défi de Nanola. Le défi complet se trouvera en fin d'histoire afin de ne pas orienter la lecture.

**Derrière les Matabis**

Il se glissa entre deux ruelles avec l'aisance et l'habitude de ceux qui rasent les murs. A chaque fois qu'il dépassait une poubelle ou un vieil conteneur, il suivait la courbe de la rue pour se dissimuler aux regards. Il se comportait comme si son énorme sweat à capuche ne le dissimulait pas déjà suffisamment. Il atteint une rue plus éclairée mais aussi plus bruyante et cligna furieusement des paupières pour tenter d'habituer ses yeux aux lampadaires. Il n'aimait pas l'idée même d'éclairer la nuit. Tout était si net, si beau, de nuit. L'éclairage public ne faisait que révéler la saleté ambiante. Il marcha presque vingt minutes avant d'atteindre un groupe de personnes. Des tas de personnes qui faisaient la queue en tremblotant dans le froid. Il fit comme eux. Il attendit en frictionnant ses bras, sans conviction. Bientôt, le camion devant eux s'ouvrit et un homme apparu.

C'était un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux grisonnants et à l'air terriblement fatigué. Il était si maigre que sa peau ne semblait qu'être du parchemin déposé sur ses os. On disait souvent qu'il oubliait de se nourrir, qu'il passait trop de temps à collecter pour les autres et qu'il s'oubliait lui-même. C'est en tout cas ce que disaient les moldus. Les autres. Ils se taisaient ou détournaient le regard. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait quoique ce soit à apprendre d'un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? Un vieil loup harassé par le poids de sa malédiction et préférant se cacher loin du monde sorcier plutôt qu'entendre une fois de plus ces accusations terribles : son choix, sa faute, sa responsabilité. Comme si qui que ce soit choisissait cette vie !

La file se mit en branle. Doucement. Le jeune homme avança tout en enfonçant ses poings serrés dans ses poches. Le bout de ses doigts était glacé. La personne devant lui reçut un sac et s'éloigna rapidement. C'était à son tour. Il venait là chaque semaine et l'homme lui tendait un sac contenant quelques affaires de premières nécessités. Il faisait partit de ceux qui ne pouvait même pas faire cuire un sac de pâte avant qu'il ne lui déniche un réchaud.

L'homme commença à tendre le sac, puis s'arrêta en le reconnaissant. Son visage sembla se tordre en une grimace d'angoisse et d'appréhension qui n'augurait rien de bon.

_« Harry … Tes parents … Ils m'ont contacté. »_

Le jeune homme enfonça un peu plus sa tête entre ses épaules. Il ne voulait rien entendre de tout cela. S'il n'avait pas eu tant besoin de ce fichu sac, il serait déjà partit en courant.

_« Ils voudraient que tu rentres. »_

Harry laissa passer un long moment de silence avant de demander d'une voix blanche s'il pouvait avoir le sac. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçut un autre sac, dont le plastique était bleu et dont le poids n'avait rien de similaire aux sacs perçus en temps normal.

_« Ils ont laissé ça pour toi. J'ai regardé. Il s'agit surtout de nourriture, tu ne crains rien._

_D'accord. Merci Rémus. »_

Le plus jeune s'éloigna, laissant le sac se balancer au rythme de ses pas, au risque de lui scier lentement les doigts. Il marcha encore longtemps, regagnant le monde sorcier par la plus petite de ses nombreuses failles. Il contourna une boutique et remonta la rue secondaire. Enfin, il arriva face au petit portail et pensa en ricanant 'bienvenu à la maison'. Il escalada la grille et se retrouva de l'autre côté. C'était l'arrière de la boutique. Ici, ils recevaient les commandes. La gérante les toléraient, du moment où ils restaient discret. C'était bien leur seule qualité : la discrétion.

Harry rejoint celui qu'il aimait, l'unique personne séjournant ici et se serra lui. Sans chercher à réfréner son envie instinctive, il se frotta la joue contre l'épaule de l'homme. Il avait jeté un sort, une petite boule de chaleur et il la fixait désespérément, comme si elle était la réponse à toutes ses questions. Finalement, sa voix roque s'éleva :

_« Trois de plus sont arrivés aujourd'hui. Le groupe est passé. Ils veulent que nous en prenions au moins un. Ils disent qu'ils ne peuvent plus gérer. Qu'ils sont toujours plus nombreux. _

_Mais tu t'es occupé de moi ! »_

Cela tira un sourire au visage fatigué, puis un éclat de rire. Harry savait bien que sa situation était différente. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Il avait choisi cette vie. Il avait choisi de quitter Poudlard, de quitter ses amis et de tout abandonner. Ils avaient quitté tout cela pour mieux … quoiqu'on en pense.

_« Qui s'est occupé de qui ? S'ils n'en ont pas laissé un là, c'est uniquement parce que tu n'étais pas là. Ils me font pas confiance. Ils ont raisons d'ailleurs. C'est à toi qu'on le donne. Te trompe pas. »_

Le plus âgé se redressa péniblement. Son genou droit trembla un long moment. Bientôt, il ne parviendrait plus à escalader la grille, il faudrait alors trouver un autre endroit. La gérante était bien gentille, mais elle ne leur laisserait pas une clé pour qu'ils puissent rentrer. Elle se contentait de détourner le regard, il n'y avait rien de plus à attendre d'elle.

Harry mis le sac plastique dans un autre sac, de tissu. Un sac de randonnée et attrapa la main décharnée de son ami. Il était un peu trop grand et semblait avoir vieilli prématurément. C'est aussi ce que ressentait Harry, en l'entendant rire. C'était de plus en plus rare. Il n'y pouvait rien. Peut-être qu'un médicomage … Mais c'est eux qui l'avaient abandonné sur leur seuil, en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait nul endroit où aller.

Ensemble, ils sautèrent la grille et traversèrent une bonne partie de la ville, uniquement par des ruelles sombres, mal éclairées et mal odorante. Harry était toujours stressé lorsque ce genre de voyage à travers le Londres sorcier devait être effectué. Il savait où ils allaient, mais il évitait d'ouvrir la marche. Si jamais ils croisaient quelqu'un … il ne valait mieux pas être remarqué. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le petit parc qui habitait l'entrée de l'usine désaffectée. Ils avaient planté d'énormes buissons devant, comme des caches misères. Ils avaient mis un certain temps à trouver l'endroit et encore, uniquement parce que les occupants n'étaient pas dérangés à l'idée qu'ils le trouvent.

Harry passa le premier. A l'entrée de l'immeuble, une jeune femme attendait, baguette en main. Malgré son statut de garde, elle semblait particulièrement distraite. Sur son crâne se dressait deux oreilles de chats, quasiment blanches et dans le bas de son dos, s'agitait une queue de chat, tout fine et tout aussi claire. Les balancements agacés s'estompèrent alors qu'un large sourire venait se glisser sur sa bouche.

_« Harry ! »_ chantonna-t-elle.

_« Salut Luna, ça faisait longtemps … Que deviens-tu ?_

_Oh. Par ci, par là. Je m'occupe des recherches pour mon père. Tu sais, pour son journal ! »_

Luna termina sa phrase en se tournant vers l'autre homme et son sourire disparu. C'était une expression rare sur son visage, mais une once de dégoût et de colère passa. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle le salua froidement :

_« Dolo. »_

Quant à lui, il ne répondit pas. En dehors de Harry, il ne parlait à personne. Les gens ne l'aimaient pas et il n'avait même pas une infime part de respect qui aurait pu les tenir éloigner. Tout cela rendait la situation périlleuse … Il avait failli mourir plusieurs fois, lors de passage à tabac, avant qu'Harry n'arrive dans sa vie. Néanmoins, Luna n'était pas ce genre de personnes. Elle se contentait de ne pas l'apprécier.

Harry râla pour la millième fois devant le surnom mais c'était sans importance. Il savait pourquoi on l'appelait Dolo, pourquoi on écorchait son nom de famille. Autant pour lui montrer le peu de respect qu'on avait pour lui que pour lui rappeler le châtiment qui l'avait rendu quasiment infirme. Le Doloris. Il tremblait toujours. Il tremblerait toujours. Il y avait été soumis trop longtemps, en punition face à son incompétence. Le Lord n'avait pas compris sa trahison et peu après, il disparaissait. Il avait cru durant des années qu'un jour, le seigneur noir reviendrait le chercher et l'achèveraient, puis il avait compris qu'il n'était qu'un faire-part, une annonce, une promesse de torture. Trahissez le Lord et votre sort sera pire que la mort. Une éternité à errer, à agoniser, rejeter de tous.

Le plus jeune brisa ses tristes pensées et reprenant la parole :

_« On nous demande d'en prendre un. »_

Luna hocha gravement de la tête. Elle savait à quel point c'était violent de leurs imposer cela, mais elle savait également à quel point, cette vieille usine désaffectée ne pouvait pas en accueillir davantage. Elle se poussa pour les laisser passer, tout en faisant un sourire encourageant à Harry. Elle l'avait connu à l'école de Poudlard, l'école de Magie. Elle était légèrement plus jeune, mais pour tous, Harry Potter était une star … en quelques sortes. Tous le regardaient entre fascination et dégoût, puis quand il n'était pas parvenu à franchir les premières classes, fautes de parvenir à lancer le moindre sort correct, le dégoût avait pris le pas. Luna avait eu de la chance, son père l'avait rapidement retirée de Poudlard et lui avait permis d'apprendre la magie autrement …

Harry franchit la porte, tout en serrant la main d'Antonin, qu'il trainait à sa suite. Il savait ce qui l'attendait dans ce vieil bâtiment et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y être confronté. Il retira sa capuche, dévoilant deux oreilles de chats, noire. Il les plaquait en arrière la quasi-totalité du temps, pour mieux les dissimuler, mais ça n'avait rien de pratique et ça finissait par être douloureux. En temps normal, ces oreilles étaient sa malédiction. Ici, c'était un laisser-passer.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas voir les dizaines de matelas alignés au sol, sans draps, avec simplement une couverture, pliée plus ou moins correctement. Il détourna ses yeux des petites formes qu'ils pouvaient distinguer, sous certaines couvertures et avança jusqu'à la seule table du bâtiment. Le bureau de la 'directrice'. A l'extérieur, on l'a surnommé 'la dame aux chats' mais aucune de ses personnes ne savaient à quel point c'était vrai, sinon, ils se seraient tu.

_« Bonsoir, Amélie._

_Bonsoir Harry. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt._

_Le temps de rentrer des courses … Le jour va bientôt se lever, vous savez._

_Je sais. Nous avons … subi deux attaques hier, sur d'autres sites. Nous sommes désolés de demander cela mais ... »_

Elle fut coupée par un ricanement sec. Antonin Dolohov se moquait d'elle. Elle ferma la bouche en le fixant un peu plus durement. S'il n'avait pas été avec le jeune Harry, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé s'approcher ainsi de ces petits.

_« Amélie … Nous ne sommes que deux… Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de … ?_

_Oui. Ils sont en danger de mort ici … Si une attaque venait à avoir lieu … Dolo, je ne vous aime pas, mais je dois reconnaitre que vous n'avez pas fait de mal à Harry. Harry, mon garçon. Je te fais confiance. »_

Harry soupira, puis il se retourna. Il observa les dizaines de lit et les petites formes qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir. Il se rapprocha d'Antonin. L'homme se pencha vers lui et lui murmura de choisir celui qui ne le serait pas. Celui qui n'aurait pas de chance … Et ils étaient nombreux dans ce cas là.

Il y avait déjà tous les Kitsune. Harry s'approcha, le cœur lourd, en repensant à sa propre histoire. Il avait fait partie de la première vague de « neko ». Ca ne touchait que les sorciers de sang-mêlé. Les médicomages avaient pensé à un virus, une contamination, … puis le couperet était tombé dans les familles lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'il s'agissait d'une malédiction. Ils avaient été maudits par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait voulu montrer au monde à quel point ils n'étaient que des animaux … impurs … disgracieux … Quel sang-pur voudrait copuler avec une personne qui était en partie chat !? Les familles avaient été anéanties, beaucoup d'enfants abandonnés, les autres cachés. Poudlard avaient proposé de les accueillir, jusqu'à ce que la seconde tragédie se dévoile. Ces enfants manipulés mal les baguettes, ils ne faisaient pas de la « vraie magie ». Ils n'étaient pas de « vrai sorcier » après tout.

Les naissances s'étaient raréfiées … puis il y avait eu la seconde vague. Les premiers enfants naissaient avec des oreilles et une queue de chat. Ces enfants étaient différents. L'espèce utilisée n'avait pas été immédiatement comprise. Des renards. Des Kitsunes. Des enfants avec des oreilles, une queue de renard et l'instinct qui va avec. Totalement cracmol à priori, personne n'avait réussi à leur faire faire de la magie. Les Nekos pouvaient apprendre … différemment, mais ils pouvaient faire de la magie. Luna en faisait …

Les Kitsune étaient à la fois les moins désirés, les moins désirables et les moins présents. Harry se dirigea naturellement vers eux. En le voyant faire, Amélie le suivit pour lui expliquer que les derniers kitsunes montraient de plus en plus d'instinct animal. Ils n'en étaient que plus rejeté. Beaucoup de Sang-mêlés avait fui le pays. Les autres évitaient de mettre au monde des enfants …

Harry se pencha vers un petit bonhomme qui semblait transit de froid. Il était très tôt, pourtant il était déjà levé. Sa couverture était plaquée autour de ses épaules. Les autres enfants le regardèrent et soupirèrent. Depuis quelques jours beaucoup d'enfants devaient partir et ils se demandaient sans doute quand est-ce que ce serait leur tour… Avait-il conscience que ce n'était qu'une vie de mendicité et d'errance qui les attendait en étant choisi par Harry ? Peut-être pas.

_« On l'appelle Matisse. Il ne parle pas. Il aurait 4 ans, peut-être 5. On nous l'a amené il y a quelques mois … Son père a pensé qu'en nous le laissant il le protégerait de sa mère. Elle tentait de l'amputer de ses attributs d'animaux. »_

Harry frémit en imaginant cela et repéra les quelques cicatrices discrètes qui attestaient de cette sombre histoire. Antonin posa leur sac et en sortit une couverture qu'il glissa autour de l'enfant. Le petit l'observa et sembla surtout regarder son absence d'oreilles animales. Il avait l'air inquiet mais Harry put caresser sa joue et le soulevait de terre. Le choix était fait.

Ils sortirent de l'établissement à pas lent. Incapable de savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Amélie leur offrait asile, lors des grandes gelées et durant les périodes les plus dangereuses … C'était pour cette raison qu'ils ne pouvaient rien lui refuser.

Le soleil était haut. C'était le moment de la journée le plus compliqué. En temps normal, ils marchaient autant que le pouvait Dolohov et se dissimulaient dans les ruelles désertes. Ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps à faire les poubelles des boutiques, à la recherche de nourriture ou d'objet de premières nécessités. Harry ramenait un peu de nourriture des distributions officielles, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Ce n'était pas une vie pour un enfant.

En croisant Luna, la jeune femme les arrêta. Elle glissa ses doigts le long des cheveux de Matisse en tentant de lui offrir un sourire réconfortant.

_« Mon père a une vieille maison, près du parc. Il serait ravi que des personnes la rénovent. Ils pourraient y loger. La maison n'est visible que pour ceux qui en ont la clé.»_

Elle lui tendait une clé. Antonin tendit la main et la saisit. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il écouta Harry la remerciait chaleureusement puis dire au petit garçon, qu'ils allaient voir leur nouvelle maison. Antonin, lui, ne faisait que regarder cette clé. C'était une chance inespérée d'avoir un véritable toit, une chance incroyable. Elle la leur avait sans doute davantage donné pour l'enfant que pour autre chose, pensa-t-il, vaguement amer. Il murmura un 'merci' relativement sincère, lorsque Harry toussota tout en le poussant du coude.

Avant de partir, Harry cacha ses oreilles et en fit de même avec l'enfant. Le parc était à une demi-journée de marche. Antonin faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le ralentir mais c'était difficile. Il tremblait trop. En milieu d'après-midi, ils finirent néanmoins par trouver la maison.

C'était une vieille ruine, tout juste bonne à être squatter … et étant donné qu'ils étaient plus près des squatteurs habituels que des locataires idéals, ça leur convenaient très bien. Antonin s'assit dans la première pièce. Epuisé. Harry déposa l'enfant à moitié endormi à ses côtés et partit faire le tour des différentes pièces. Il fut surpris de trouver de l'eau courante. Il manquait néanmoins du chauffage et tout le reste. Il trouva un escalier, monta à l'étage puis redescendit. Pas de mauvaises surprises, pas d'habitants cachés, …

_« La pièce la plus petite est à l'étage. Viens, on la réchauffera plus vite._

_Laisses-moi me reposer et je jouerai de la baguette pour vous faire un coin agréable._

_D'accord. »_

Harry s'assit contre lui et laissa son visage se perdre dans le creux de l'épaule noueuse.

_« Que va-t-on devenir ? »_ murmura-t-il en observant l'enfant endormit paisiblement. Dolohov l'observa un moment, puis l'embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres avant de murmurer :

_« Nous allons rénover cette maison. Nous aurons un petit potager et Matisse râlera pour ne pas étudier ses leçons. Nous lui ferons classe. Il grandira. Nous vieillirons et un jour ou l'autre, nous assisterons à la fin de la guerre. Tout ira bien, mon amour. »_

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ce conte de fée. Oui, il pouvait déjà s'y voir. Il ferait tout pour y parvenir. Ils étaient loin de se douter qu'une prophétie désignait Harry comme le seul capable de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était un petit recoin de tranquillité où s'abriter.

_« Tu te souviens ? _

_Mmm ?_

_La première fois que l'on s'est rencontré ?_

_Oh. »_

Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il venait de quitter le domicile de ses parents. Pas que Lily et James soit de mauvais parents en soit. Ils étaient simplement restés « Lily et James ». Ils n'étaient jamais devenus « Maman et Papa ». Lily avait beau eu faire, elle n'était pas parvenu à ressentir cet attachement naturel qu'il y a entre une mère et son enfant. Tout son esprit, tout son corps, lui criait que ce n'était pas son bébé. Son bébé était un sorcier. Pas une créature hybride et geignarde. Elle l'avait élevé avec ce sentiment qu'il n'était « pas à elle ». Harry de son côté, n'avait qu'une mère et il voulait juste être important à ses yeux. Elle pleurait souvent et évitait de le regarder trop longtemps. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était parti. Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait surpris James marmonnait, complètement saoul, que son fils ne trouverait jamais sa place dans la société. Un hybride. Un hybride cracmol. Ils n'avaient jamais été violents avec lui que ce soit dans leurs gestes ou dans leurs mots. Ils avaient toujours tout fait pour lui cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient, seulement, Harry n'était pas dupe.

C'est ainsi qu'il était parti, en pleine nuit : il adorait la nuit ! Il voyait tout plus clairement et ses yeux ne le piquaient plus constamment. Il avait quelques vêtements dans un sac et une vieille baguette, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à utiliser correctement. Il avait visé une capuche sur ses oreilles pour éviter le plus gros des ennuis et avait commencé à marcher dans les rues Londoniennes. Il avait beaucoup hésité sur sa destination … mais il connaissait peu de villes sorcières et parler la langue lui paraissait important. De plus, il ne savait pas comment un hybride serait accueilli dans un autre pays. Alors, il avait jeté la poudre dans la cheminée et c'était retrouvé en plein Londres.

Après quelques heures de marches sans but, il avait décidé de trouver un endroit où se reposer. Au détour d'une ruelle, il était tombé sur une scène des plus macabres. Un homme gisait là. Il semblait mort et il y avait du sang un peu de partout autour de lui. Il avait mis quelques minutes à comprendre qu'il avait été passé à tabac et qu'il était encore vivant.

Harry n'était pas le monstre que les autres voulaient voir, alors il s'était approché et il l'avait aidé. Cet homme blessé, c'était Antonin.

_« J'ai cru que tu allais partir en courant. »_

Harry lui sourit tendrement en caressant sa joue. Il tut qu'il avait bien failli partir lorsqu'il avait découvert la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Puis il avait vu qu'il tremblait tellement et il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à fuir. Il avait ouvert son sac et en avant sorti une couverture. Il l'avait placé sur les épaules de l'homme puis s'était assis à côté de lui. Depuis ce jour, il ne l'avait jamais quitté plus de quelques heures. Ils étaient restés ensemble.

_« Pourtant, je suis toujours là._

_Oui, toujours. »_

Antonin soupira. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'Harry pouvait lui trouver … Il se sentait vieux, sale et minable. Il lui avait posé la question plusieurs fois, Harry lui avait souri énigmatiquement avant de lui dire qu'il avait un magnifique regard. Des yeux noirs d'encres, inexpressif suivant bien des personnes. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il se ré-enfonça dans l'oreiller moelleux. Il avait cru qu'il allait devoir jouer de la baguette pour remettre la tour en état, mais Harry avait sorti un sac en plastique bleue et en le déballant, il avait été surpris d'y trouver une tente dernier cri. A priori, les parents biologiques du garçon n'en pouvaient plus à l'idée qu'ils dorment dehors. L'entrée de la tente était petite. Elle était discrète et pouvait se fermer de l'intérieur. Seulement, dedans, c'était grand et correctement aménagé. Ils pourraient vivre là, cachés dans une tente, elle-même cachée dans une tour, elle-même cachée dans un parc … par un puissant sortilège. Ils seraient introuvables. Ca leurs plaisaient bien.

Harry et Dolohov avait investi l'arrière de la tente, là où se trouver un grand lit. Ils avaient créé un espace pour Matisse. Ce n'était pas encore parfait, mais ils trouveraient le moyen d'améliorer cela. L'enfant y dormait, la journée avait été éprouvante pour ses petits nerfs. Il s'était caché sous sa couverture et ses coussins avant de s'endormir.

_« Et toi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas chassé ? »_

La question de Harry le surpris.

_« J'aimais me battre. J'ai tué. J'ai torturé. J'aimais ça. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idéaux, tant qu'on était en guerre et que je pouvais jouer de la baguette, ça m'allait. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé un véritable génocide. Par la petite porte. Moins de tuerie, moins de sang, plus d'obligation et … Trop de mort. Modifier l'essence même des enfants, avant même qu'ils naissent. C'était trop malsain pour moi. »_

Il ne lui avait jamais trop raconté cette période, peut-être par honte ou peut-être par peur de le perdre … Aujourd'hui, il avait suffisamment confiance en eux, pour savoir qu'Harry ne le jetterait pas pour son passé.

_« J'ai tenté d'enraillé le processus. J'ai été torturé pour ça. A mon réveil, j'ai fui. Puis … la rue, les passages à tabac, la famille et enfin, toi. Comment aurais-je pu te chasser ? Tu panses mes plaies. Tu me permets de vivre à nouveau. Je t'appartiens. »_

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser. Il ne voulait pas voir l'homme qu'il aimait dans cette position de faiblesse. Antonin était fort. Il avait réussi à survivre au Doloris prolongé sans perdre l'esprit. Antonin était fort … et s'il ne l'était plus, il devrait le redevenir. A présent, il fallait protéger Matisse. L'enfant aurait une véritable vie, il ne voulait pas penser qu'il puisse en être autrement. Il finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de cet homme brisé dont il était amoureux.

Matisse regardait, avec ses grands yeux remplis de larmes, cet homme inquiétant. Il n'avait pas d'oreille ! Est-ce qu'il allait lui couper les siennes ? C'était quelque chose qui l'inquiétait toujours énormément. La vieille dame, une sans-oreille elle aussi !, n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que plus personne ne lui ferait de mal, mais il savait bien que c'était faux.

Il vit Harry, derrière, et se rua en avant. Il parvient à échapper à l'homme (qui n'avait pas essayé de l'attraper, mais bon) et à atteindre Harry. Il se jeta dans ses bras en tentant de s'enfouir dans son ventre.

Dolohov soupira. Cela faisait une semaine que l'enfant était avec eux. Une semaine qu'il le terrorisait au moindre geste. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Harry détacha lentement l'enfant de son ventre et tenta de lui expliquer pour la millième fois qu'il ne risquait rien avec Antonin. Ça allait devenir encore plus compliqué parce qu'Harry devait vraiment aller chercher à manger … Ils avaient presque épuisé les ressources du sac. Avec les papiers de l'enfant, il pourrait peut-être avoir accès à une collecte supplémentaire, mais ça ne suffirait pas tout à fait. Il faudrait qu'il passe faire les poubelles d'un magasin de fruits et légumes. S'il parvenait à faire tout cela, alors ils pourraient tenir une semaine.

_« Hey, bonhomme. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Antonin est gentil. Il ne va pas te faire de mal. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »_

L'enfant se renfrogna légèrement, montrant des signes de compréhension. Mais il ne se calma pas pour autant. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, ce sans-oreille.

_« Aujourd'hui, je vais aller faire des courses. Tu vas rester avec Antonin, mais tu ne risques rien, d'accord ? »_

Pas d'accord. Pas d'accord du tout ! Matisse avait envie d'hurler, mais sa voix restait comme bloquée dans sa gorge. Il ne parlait pas… A la place, ses yeux se remplirent progressivement de larmes. Harry prit le temps de le calmer, puis il s'éclipsa avec un sac à dos vide. Il devait vraiment aller chercher à manger. Dolohov se sentit mal à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le faire lui-même … mais il tremblait trop sur ses jambes pour traverser la ville, les bras pleins de provisions. Alors il se contenta de demander à Harry d'être prudent. Puis, il se retrouva face à un tas de couvertures et de coussins, cachant un petit garçon terrorisé par sa présence. La journée allait être longue.

Harry pensa exactement la même chose en filant à travers les rues. Il commençait à faire chaud, mais il ne pouvait quitter son sweat. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas. Il fit des détours pour passer aux différentes poubelles des boutiques. Ils jetaient les produits trop avariés pour la vente. Des fruits à peine abîmées ou des paquets où quelques légumes pouvaient être sauvés. La chasse fut bonne, lorsqu'il arriva à la première distribution, son sac était déjà lourd. Ils étaient côté sorcier, des personnes collectaient des choses pour les enfants des rues et le remettait gratuitement sur simple présentation des papiers de l'enfant. On lui remit quelques vêtements, des biscuits, des céréales, des pâtes, du savon, du shampoing et quelques vieux jouets. La bénévole ajouta une peluche et le sac d'Harry fut rempli à raz-bord. Il les remercia chaleureusement tout en faisant les comptes dans sa tête. Il avait presque assez pour les nourrir cette semaine. Lorsqu'il aurait récupérer un sac à la collecte de Rémus, ce serait suffisant. Il fit la queue, comme toujours. Il arrivait plus tard que d'habitude, il y aurait moins de choses, mais tant pis.

Lorsque vient son tour, il murmura : _« Bonjour, pour trois, s'il-te-plait. »_

Rémus soupira en hochant de la tête. Les orphelinats de fortunes pour maudits avaient été attaqués. Les sorciers et maudits des rues avaient à présent la charge de la plupart des enfants. Chacun lui annonçait des besoins plus importants, mais il ne parvenait pas à collecter davantage. Il se sentait comme dans une impasse.

_« Un enfant alors ? Tu es allé à la collecte des tout petits ?_

_J'en reviens, oui._

_D'accord. Si vous avez trop faim, n'hésites pas à passer voir les médicomages. Ils distribuent des soupes pour les enfants. »_

Harry hocha gravement de la tête devant l'information, tout en étant soulagé de savoir son sac bien lourd. Ils pourraient tenir.

_« Tes parents sont revenus me voir. Ils ont déposé un autre sac. Qu'est-ce que je dois leur dire ?_

_Que les sacs sont utiles et que je vais bien. _

_Bien. »_

Rémus lui tendit un nouveau sac. Ce n'était pas un sac en plastique ce coup-ci, mais un sac sans fond. Il le prit tout en remerciant Rémus puis l'inspecta dans une ruelle plus loin. Il contenait des boites de conserves moldus et tout un tas de produit de longues conservations, mais également des affaires de toilettes, des livres et tout un tas d'objets différents. Il y en avait pour une fortune, mais les Potter étaient riches, ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Sa gorge se noua et il se demanda une nouvelle fois ce que désiraient réellement ses parents. Ils lui demandaient de revenir, tout en lui fournissant largement de quoi rester dehors. Il chassa la question de son esprit. Il avait Antonin et Matisse. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

Il rentra en savourant l'absence de poids de ce tout nouveau sac. C'était vraiment génial ! Il traversa le parc, puis atteint la porte de la maison. Il monta jusqu'à la pièce contenant leur tente, il passa la porte et découvrit une image attendrissante. Antonin dormait sur le lit et le petit Matisse dormait contre lui, roulé en boule. Comme quoi, tout n'était pas perdu. Ils allaient réussir à s'apprivoiser.

Le temps avait passé, la maison était beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'à l'époque où ils avaient emménagé. Matisse avait grandi et il était toujours suspendu au bras d'Antonin. Comme l'avait prédit Harry, il y a quelques années, ils avaient réussi à s'apprivoiser.

A cet instant précis, Harry était en train de maudire l'homme qu'il aimait. Quand Antonin lui avait demandé s'il ne faudrait pas commencer à donner des cours à Matisse, Harry était on ne peut plus d'accord. Le petit garçon commençait tout juste à parler et il avait tant de choses à apprendre. Seulement, Harry n'avait pas pensé que son homme voudrait apprendre la magie à l'enfant … et il avait encore moins prévu qu'il allait servir d'élève d'entrainement pour tester les différentes façons d'aborder la magie. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette pièce reconvertie en salle de duel, à tenter de générer des boucliers avec sa baguette.

Ils avaient découvert qu'Harry avait besoin de visualiser le sort qu'il voulait jeter. Le geste, le mot, c'était réellement secondaire à côté de ce besoin. Matisse apprenait des sorts mineurs, de la même façon et la méthode fonctionnait plutôt bien. Alors pourquoi tenter de lui faire jeter des sorts de boucliers de plus en plus gros ?

Antonin avait dit : « _Nous sommes en guerre. La situation ne s'améliore pas. Je veux que tu saches te défendre._ »

Une seule chose était certaine : ça amusait énormément Matisse. Il riait à gorge déployée, tapait dans ses mains et éclatait de rire plus fort encore. Harry, lui, suait à grosse goutte tout en déployant son bouclier. Antonin voulait qu'il le travaille. Il lui avait proposé plusieurs styles d'amélioration : du simple effet opacifiant pour que les adversaires ne saches plus ce qu'il était en train de faire, à un effet réfléchissant qui retourneraient les sorts de l'adversaire sur eux ou pourquoi pas un effet 'porc épic' … Harry était plus dubitatif, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait besoin de contre-attaquer, mais aussi fatiguant cela soit-il, il était assez émerveillé à l'idée d'être apte à faire de la magie. Il en était capable. Et il devait avouer qu'il sortait à présent dans la rue avec moins d'inquiétude qu'auparavant. Il savait lever ce petit bouclier rapidement et Antonin avait tenu à le tester avec des sorts offensifs puissants, visiblement, il tenait le coup ! Bien-sûr, Dolohov n'avait pas visé Harry lui-même mais les bords de son bouclier, pour le faire s'effondrer … Il aurait été bien incapable de murmurer ces terribles sortilèges sur l'homme qu'il aimait …

_« Encore ! »_ cria Matisse en guise d'encouragement.

Harry parvient à modifier légèrement la surface de son bouclier. Tous les sorts qui y tombent s'engluent dedans et viennent le renforcer. Antonin siffle, clairement impressionné. Voilà qui pouvait changer la donne. Pas besoin de savoir contre-attaqué si chaque attaque vient nourrir le bouclier. Il ne pourrait pas s'effondrer suite à l'épuisement d'Harry dans de telles circonstances.

_« Ok ! Fait le grandir. Disons … qu'il faut englober Matisse. »_

Le bouclier face à lui s'effondra dans la seconde, révélant l'air fatigué d'Harry et son regard noir. Bon, il en avait peut-être déjà beaucoup demandé pour aujourd'hui. A titre d'essai, il demanda :

_« Demain ?_

_Ouais. Disons, demain. _

_Matisse ? A ton tour. Et si tu nous faisans …_

_DES BUBULLES ! Oh ! Des BUBULLES ! »_

Antonin soupira tout en hochant de la tête. Les « bubulles » étaient devenues le jeu préféré du plus jeune. Il en faisait tout le temps. Ça ne servait à rien, c'était éphémère, mais ça l'amusait et il apprenait à maitriser sa magie autour d'elle. Alors … C'était mieux que rien. Il aurait bien aimé lui apprendre deux ou trois possibilités de les rendre offensives, mais les dents d'Harry avaient grincé lorsqu'il avait émis l'idée. Peut-être plus tard. Quand Matisse serait plus grand.

Tout autour d'eux, des bulles de savons s'élevèrent. Harry était toujours impressionné par ce petit sort, car il avait bien des difficultés à le visualiser. Les parois des bulles étaient trop fines pour lui, il avait tendance à les épaissir inconsciemment puis à tenter de les faire léviter de force … Le rendu n'était pas aussi joli et en soit, ça n'avait plus rien à voir. C'était l'une des particularités de leur magie. Ils ne pouvaient pas apprendre de sort commun. L'imaginaire de chacun servait de sources. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une malédiction ou un véritable cadeau que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait involontairement fait.

Imaginez ce qu'un neko, conscient de sa magie, serait capable de faire, pris par la rage ou l'angoisse ? L'imagination d'Antonin avait déjà pris ce chemin là et il avait à présent parfaitement conscience que si Harry s'entrainait correctement, ils pourraient vivre en sécurité. Aucun mangemort n'avait une formation suffisante pour faire face à ce type de magie.

Il sourit tendrement à Matisse, tout en lui demandant de changer la forme et la couleur des bubulles. Rien de dangereux en soit. Il ne doutait pas qu'un jour l'enfant pourrait les empoisonner et rendre ces bubulles mortelles. Il ne doutait pas qu'un jour, il pourrait les dupliquer suffisamment pour paralyser un champ de bataille. Il le faisait déjà avec tant d'aisance. Une ou deux images mentales supplémentaires et il aurait des armes terriblement dangereuses.

Avec plaisir, il posa le doigt sur l'une des bulles pour la faire éclater. Heureusement, Matisse n'aurait sans doute jamais à se battre. Harry et lui étaient là pour le protéger. Ils étaient ses parents.

Harry relut l'article, d'un air sombre. La population sorcière anglaise avait fortement chuté, à tel point que des Sang-purs travaillaient sur des potions de purification du sang. Ils voulaient créer d'autres familles de Sang-purs. Des nouvelles lignées. Dont les enfants ne serraient pas maudits. Etrangement, beaucoup de familles semblaient désapprouvés cette malédiction qui plongeait le pays tout entier dans un tel état d'esprit. A moins qu'ils ne désapprouvent à cause des dernières nouvelles. Les sorciers voulaient des enfants … Ils adoptaient à l'étranger et de plus en plus de « fait divers » concernant des kidnappings d'enfants de Sang-pur étaient à noter.

L'article suivant parler des attaques menaient contre les orphelinats illégaux d'enfants maudits. Une nouvelle génération commençait à apparaitre. Ils pensaient tous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêterait après les Kitsunes, qui a dix ans parvenaient tous juste à parler et qui se montrait cracmol (faute d'enseignement correcte, mais cela, il n'y avait personne qui ne désirait le révéler). Seulement, il ne s'était pas arrêté. Des enfants étaient nés. Des enfants présentant quelques écailles sur certaines zones du corps, une queue de serpent, une langue fendue et des yeux terrifiants … Des enfants que personnes n'avaient réussi à faire parler. Des enfants qui parlaient uniquement fourchelangue. Uniquement entre eux.

_« Bonnes nouvelles ? »_ demanda Antonin d'une voix désabusée.

_« Bof. Comme d'hab. Amélie cherche à vider de nouveau les orphelinats. Y'a une nouvelle vague d'attaques. Elle ne m'a pas encore demandé …_

_Ordonné. »_ corrigea machinalement Antonin.

Cela fit rouler des yeux Harry qui continua, en lui expliquant que la nouvelle vague de maudits étaient plus abattues qu'abandonnées. Ils récupéraient les enfants dans les poubelles ou dans les terrains vagues, souvent blessé, souvent traumatisés et incapable de s'adapter à la vie de l'orphelinat.

_« Il parait qu'ils dorment en groupe et qu'il déteste être loin d'autres maudits de leurs générations._

_Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu lire._

_Espérons qu'Amélie ne nous demande rien alors … Sinon, te connaissant, nous allons devenir un véritable orphelinat. »_

Antonin ne le taquinait pas tant que ça et il le savait. Harry y avait déjà pensé. Ils savaient comment apprendre la magie aux Maudits. Ils avaient un endroit sûr, invisible et incartable. La nourriture, les objets pourraient être un problème, mais la maison avait une grande cours, avec un immense potager et ils pourraient faire appel aux collectes.

_« Nous pourrions._

_Harry …_

_Amélie fait de son mieux, mais elle ne s'en sort pas. Tu sais te battre. Bientôt, je serais un bouclier sur patte. Matisse grandit. Nous pourrions._

_Oui, nous pourrions. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Subir des attaques. Les défendre. Prendre part à ce combat._

_Je … Entraine-moi. Quand tu estimeras que je suis prêt, je te répondrai. _

_D'accord. »_

Depuis cette conversation, Harry s'entraînait chaque jours et son bouclier commençait à présent à changer de forme et à se faire plus acéré. Antonin tentait de s'abattre dessus en plusieurs points pour simuler des attaques de groupes, mais il ne le faisait plus frémir. Puis Harry commença à répliquer. Il s'épuisait, mais il pouvait tenir longtemps. La suite de l'entrainement fut de protéger une autre personne, puis de protéger un attaquant tout en laissant ses sorts traverser sans rien laisser rentrer pour autant. Harry prenait de l'assurance et de l'endurance.

Matisse regardait souvent les entraînements et il s'en inspirait pour durcir ses bubulles et les multiplier jusqu'à en faire un véritable bouclier … Ou un vrai champ de mine. Tout s'engluer dedans. Ca l'amusait énormément. Il jouait à « attraper papa ». Papa … C'était le mot qui avait commencé à lui échapper face à Antonin et à Harry. Ses papas.

Le papa (Antonin) en question n'était jamais particulièrement ravi de ce faire « attraper » de la sorte, mais ça lui plaisait que l'enfant s'entraîne et qu'il trouve diverses utilisations à ses bubulles. C'est aussi ce qu'il avait dit à Harry quand il avait retrouvé Matisse entrain d'escalader des bubulles bien solides pour une fois, afin de fouiller dans le placard aux bonbons.

Il n'avait aucun doute que Matisse allait finir par devenir véritablement fort. Néanmoins, le jour où le père de Luna, le propriétaire des lieux, vint les voir pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien et pour leur demander de garder un petit coffre en sécurité … Matisse se cacha et refusa de faire surface avant que l'homme ne soit parti depuis plusieurs heures. L'enfant deviendrait fort, mais avec un tel instinct de méfiance et de fuite, il ne serait jamais un grand combattant. Antonin n'avait qu'un espoir, qu'il n'ait jamais à être un grand combattant. Il serait se défendre, mais il n'aimerait jamais ça … et il ne voulait pas que son petit garçon ait une vie qu'il n'aimait pas.

Durant toute cette période, Harry continuait à lire les journaux en soupirant. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : les mauvaises nouvelles ou les tentatives d'étouffer les mauvaises nouvelles. Il n'y mettait que plus d'ardeur à l'entraînement. Puis … enfin … un jour, Antonin déclara qu'il était prêt. Il ne pouvait pas l'entraîner davantage.

_« Alors … que veux-tu faire ?_

_Je voudrais qu'on en parle à Amélie._

_Elle ne m'aime pas._

_Oh, si tu ne faisais pas ta mauvaise tête à chaque fois que tu la vois aussi ! Enfin. Je pense qu'il faut discuter avec elle pour voir ce que l'on peut faire. Peut-être n'y a-t-il pas tant d'enfants que cela en difficulté._

_Il faut aussi en parler à Matisse._

_J'ai essayé de lui en parler. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait bien à condition que les enfants soient ses copains. Sinon 'on les met dehors'._

_Petite canaille._

_Ouais … »_

Matisse tenait fermement le bras d'Antonin. Si fermement, que l'adulte finit par se pencher vers lui en lui demandant ce qu'il avait. Avait-il peur qu'ils le laissent à l'orphelinat ? Ils lui avaient expliqué aussi patiemment que possible ce qu'ils allaient dire et ce qu'ils feraient ensuite. Matisse marmonna quelques mots, si bas que l'homme ne put les discerner. Il les lui fit répéter et Matisse marmonna un peu plus fort :

_« Tu ne vas pas devenir leur papa, hein ? »_

Antonin s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

_« Leur papa ? Non. Je ne pense pas. Mais tu sais, même si je deviens leur papa, je serai toujours ton papa. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, bonhomme. »_

Matisse garda un air un peu boudeur. Il avait mis longtemps pour avoir ses papas et il voulait bien les prêter un peu, mais pas longtemps et encore moins 'à tout jamais'. Il regarda Harry qui discutait avec Amélie. La dame semblait presque soulagée. C'était étrange à voir pour le petit garçon qui préféra se détourner pour aller voir les autres enfants. Il fut surpris de voir des « sans-oreilles », mais ils avaient des écailles, alors ça devait compter pareils se dit-il. Il s'approcha et tenta d'engager la conversation. Seul un long sifflement lui répondit. C'était un peu angoissant, alors il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les bras de son père. Eux, c'est sûr, il ne les voulait pas à la maison ! Devant eux Harry expliquait qu'il était prêt à accueillir les 'Slyther', le surnom de ces enfants à écailles.

Matisse fixa durement son regard sur le plus grand rival qu'il avait à présent. Il s'appelait Siessa. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que Matisse avait décidé à force de l'entendre produire ces sons. C'était le plus courageux des serpents. Il osait parler devant lui. Il osait réclamer l'attention de ses pères !

Siessa détourna le regard en sifflant, mécontent. Il ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait ce petit renard, mais il ne pouvait pas céder. Harry s'occupait des plus jeunes. Il les nourrissait. Antonin s'occupait des autres, les moins inquiets. En attirant l'attention de Harry, il parvenait à lui montrer les besoins de chacun. Il ébauchait un semblant de communication.

_« Matisse… _

_Quoi ! »_

Antonin soupira en voyant les petits sourcils fronçaient de son fils. Il l'attrapa et le fit voler en l'air, au bout de ses bras. L'enfant éclata de rire. Soudain heureux et fier comme tout. Antonin laissa retomber son garçon contre son torse et plaqua un bisou sur sa joue. Il rit en voyant Matisse râlait et se frottait la joue.

_« Bonhomme, tu sais que tu es le plus courageux et le plus fort d'entre nous ?_

_Je sais ! »_

Antonin ria encore. Ce genre de répartie et d'audace, le petit ne les osait que depuis peu et sa remplissait le cœur d'Antonin de fierté.

_« Tu veux bien sonner l'heure du repas ?_

_D'accord … Papa ?_

_Oui, bonhomme ?_

_Vous allez pas m'oublier hein ?_

_Oh non, on ne risque pas. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, d'accord ? »_

L'enfant hocha de la tête et partit en courant pour débusquer les petits serpents dans leurs cachettes. Devant Siessa, il lui demanda méchamment s'il n'avait pas entendu son père, ils allaient manger. Le petit serpent se dandina un peu sur lui-même face au ton méchant mais il se rendit tout de même au repas. Surtout pour accompagner les plus jeunes.

Ils mangeaient tous ensemble sur une grande table commune. Les plus grands aidaient les plus jeunes. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux comparés à l'orphelinat. Ils n'étaient que six Slythers après tout.

Le repas se déroulait tranquillement, en dehors de la jalousie de Matisse qui pesait sur Siessa … et d'un des plus jeunes qui était vraiment très inquiet et pour qui les repas étaient de véritables épreuves.

Antonin souriait. Harry avait l'air détendu. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge mais seuls eux le savaient. La veille, l'orphelinat d'Amélie avait été attaqué. Les enfants avaient été tué. Harry était certain que c'était en réaction à l'article paru dans le journal du père de Luna. Il y expliquait que les Kitsunes étaient capables de magie. En suivant les attaques avaient débuté. Les Mangemorts sentaient-ils qu'ils perdaient le contrôle qu'ils avaient sur les Maudits ? Se rendaient-ils compte que ces enfants allaient grandir et qu'ils seraient capables de se venger ? Les enfants avaient été tué. Amélie également. Harry souriait, le cœur lourd, refusant d'inquiéter les plus jeunes.

Les autres orphelinats avaient déjà été anéanti de cette façon-là … Alors Harry ne sortait plus du petit domaine. Ils tiendraient aussi longtemps que possible sur leurs réserves et leur potager. Ensuite, il faudrait tenter une sortie. Ensuite, il faudrait prendre des risques. Antonin souriait, tout en maudissant ses jambes tremblantes, qui l'empêchaient de prendre les risques en question. Qu'il pouvait haïr cette situation. Avaient-ils fait une erreur ? Ils avaient mis Matisse et leurs propres vies en danger. Cependant … en voyant l'air inquiet des petits Slythers, il ne pouvait pas se dire qu'il avait eu tort. Ils leur avaient sauvé la vie.

Ils pensaient que le dîner se passerait bien. Ils pensaient qu'ils ne risquaient rien tant que personne ne sortirait. Ils le croyaient sincèrement. Puis ils sentirent les barrières tremblaient et ils surent qu'ils s'étaient trompé.

D'une voix ferme, Antonin dit :

_« Matisse. Je veux que tu emmènes les autres enfants avec toi. Cachez vous, dans ton terrier, dans la tente. Tu te souviens ?_

_Oui. _

_Ne faites pas de bruits. Je veux que tu protèges les autres. D'accord, bonhomme ?_

_Oui, papa. _

_Nous t'aimons. Allez, va. »_

Matisse avait les larmes aux yeux. Il hocha simplement de la tête et attrapa la main de deux petits serpents. Il regarda Siessa faire de même et les autres serpents le suivre. Alors seulement, il courut jusqu'aux escaliers. Il monta jusqu'à une pièce isolée, dans un angle, un peu dissimulé, il y avait la tente. Ils avaient habité là, au début. Jusque là, il avait crié sur le moindre serpent s'approchant de sa tente. C'était un peu son sanctuaire. Il y avait construit un terrier et Antonin l'avait aidé en l'ensorcelant pour le rendre totalement invisible et plus grand à l'intérieur. C'était une vrai petite chambre après un conduit très fin. C'était un endroit génial ! Plein de jouets. Ce coup-ci, il poussa les autres enfants dans la tente et leur demanda de rentrer dans son terrier en leur montrant par où passer.

Les enfants s'entassèrent et Matisse referma sa porte. Voilà. A présent, plus personnes ne pouvaient les trouver. Il fouilla dans sa malle et sortit une grosse boite pleine de gâteaux qu'il ouvrit et déposa entre les plus petits. Ils étaient angoissés et ils pleuraient, mais ils finirent par se calmer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry ouvrit la porte en les faisant sursauter et il serra Matisse contre lui. Il avait réussi à repousser les mangemorts, mais ils allaient revenir. En faites, ils étaient totalement encerclé. Ils ne pourraient pas fuir. Antonin arriva derrière lui, il tenait un grand sac, pleins de provisions. Durant près d'une petite heure les deux hommes travaillèrent pour sécuriser la cachette des enfants. Antonin lutta un bon moment, mais il parvient à créer un Patronus. Un petit renard, porteur d'un bien lourd message. Un appel à l'aide, à destination d'Albus Dumbledore et des parents d'Harry. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. A peine le Patronus fut partit que le bouclier de la maison céda.

Harry et Antonin descendirent, faire face aux Mangemorts. Antonin s'immobilisa totalement en comprenant que le Maître avait fait le déplacement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était devant leur porte.

_« Dolohov. Oh Dolohov. N'en as-tu pas assez de me trahir ? Est-ce ici que l'on tente d'apprendre à des déchets de faire de la magie ? »_

Harry releva fièrement ses oreilles, provoquant. Il était en colère. Il était même fou de rage. Ici, c'était sa maison ! C'était chez lui ! Sans attendre, il déploya son bouclier et commença à visualiser ce qu'il voulait exactement.

Il voulait que son bouclier englobe l'homme de sa vie. Il voulait que leurs agresseurs ne puissent pas les voir. Il voulait qu'Antonin puisse les mitrailler de sort, que rien ne l'en empêche. Il voulait que tout ce qui percutent son bouclier soit dévoré, grignoté, jusqu'à sa source même. Il voulait que son bouclier soit un piège mortel. Il voulait qu'il mange leur magie et les laisse Cracmol ! Il voulait qu'ils tombent, comme des mouches, agonisants. Et pour ce monstre qui avait tant torturé son amour … Il voulait de la douleur. Il voulait le voir trembler. Il voulait …

_« Harry ! » _

Il voulait …

_« Harry ! Arrêtes ! »_

Il voulait … Oh il le voulait mort. Ce monstre ne pouvait survivre. Il devait mourir. Trembler, agoniser, implorer, supplier face à la douleur, puis mourir.

_« Harry ! »_ cria Dolohov en voyant l'ampleur du bouclier qui se déployait. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir autant de puissance, il ne supporterait pas cette charge ! Et il ne pouvait pas attaquer ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme était trop bien protégé. Engagé un tel duel était de la folie.

A l'instant même où Antonin cria, le Lord tomba au sol. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il avait réussi à modeler sa magie correctement. Mais il vit aussi que quelques choses s'échappaient de la carcasse du monstre. Un bout d'âme ? Peu importe. Ca n'avait rien à faire chez lui. Ca n'avait rien à faire, nulle part. Ça devait mourir.

Le filament se dissout dans l'air et derrière, il peut voir des soldats. D'autres soldats. D'autres sorciers avec à leurs têtes James, Lily et Dumbledore. Il ne le savait pas, mais il avait face à lui l'Ordre du Phénix. Il sentit les bras d'Antonin autour de son corps, sa bouche contre la sienne. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Venait-il de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Venait-il de massacrer ses hommes ? Un cri roque lui échappa alors qu'il comprenait jusqu'où la fureur l'avait mené. Le cri d'un animal blessé. Le bouclier s'effondra. Il cria encore, assailli par l'odeur du sang.

Matisse avait bien grandi. Il était à présent un « jeune homme ». Sa queue de renard était devenu si fournie qu'il était à présent impossible de la dissimuler entièrement dans son pantalon. Il se pencha vers un petit garçon et le souleva de terre. C'était un « sans-oreille ». Pire, c'était un « sang-pur ». Comme quoi … Les abandons peuvent toucher tout le monde.

Il le conduisit à la salle de bain et lui fit se laver les mains. Dans l'évier, juste à côté, Siessa en faisait de même avec un jeune serpent. Il s'occupait des Maudits. Ils avaient tous cru qu'une fois Vous-savez-qui mort, la malédiction s'achèverait, mais elle lui survivait. Ils étaient toujours des parias. Ils avaient toujours besoin de ces murs.

Siessa siffla une longue phrase au plus jeune, puis leva les mains pour signer quelques mots à celui qui était devenu son frère adoptif.

_« Oui ! Il a préparé un gâteau ! »_ ria Matisse en réponse, avant d'ajouter, en riant encore un peu plus fort : _« Et il a réussi à le faire encore plus bancale que l'an passé. »_

Siessa rit lui aussi. A sa façon. Et c'est en appelant tous les petits garnements qui vivaient en ces lieux, qu'ils descendirent jusqu'à l'immense salle à manger. Harry avait refusé catégoriquement qu'on la renomme réfectoire. C'était sa salle à manger, pas un self, pas une cantine et il ferait tout pour que ça reste ainsi.

Aujourd'hui, tout était décoré pour l'anniversaire d'Antonin. Harry avait fait la cuisine, même si à l'avis des orphelins, il aurait mieux fait de demander à Siessa ! Le Slyther était doué derrière des fourneaux … contrairement à Harry. Au milieu des décorations trônaient un gâteau bancale, mais il était au chocolat et le chocolat, ça ne peut qu'être bon. Quand Antonin arriva, ils chantèrent tous puis le taquinèrent en l'appelant 'grand-père'.

La vie était belle. Et surtout … La vie était devant eux.

Harry marchait, mal à l'aise, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il n'en revenait pas, mais le directeur avait eu l'audace de le convoquer. Harry ne possédait pas de cheminette et aucun moyen de transport magique. Il ne savait même pas transplaner ! Antonin avait fait un transplanage d'escorte, mais cela impliqué que durant quelques minutes, les enfants avaient été livré à eux même … Sous la surveillance de Matisse et de Siessa, mais tout de même. Tout cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, enfant, il avait adoré le château et détesté ses occupants. Ces élèves qui le regardait avec dégoût et qui se moquait de lui et ces professeurs qui refusait qu'il garde en permanence une capuche … Aujourd'hui, il marchait tête nue, les oreilles fièrement dressées. Il n'avait plus peur de se retrouver coincé dans un angle par une quelconque grosse brute.

Il attendit quelques minutes au pied du bureau directorial, jusqu'à ce qu'un tableau annonce son arrivée. Il put alors monter à l'étage supérieur. Le bureau du directeur. Il était déjà venu là, autrefois, avec ses parents. Dumbledore arborait alors un air fatigué et contrit. Aujourd'hui, il semblait plutôt plein d'espoir. Il proposa un bonbon à Harry qui refusa poliment tout en lui demandant ce qu'ils désiraient.

_« J'aimerai intégrer les enfants de votre … orphelinat improvisé à Poudlard. _

_Non._

_Ils y recevraient un bien meilleur enseignement._

_En leur glissant une baguette entre les doigts puis en les chassant pour ne pas être de « vrai sorcier » ?_

_Oh non. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez développé une méthode. Elle ne devrait pas rester cloisonnée entre vos murs. Apprenez-la à l'un de nos professeurs et nous aurons le meilleur enseignement qui soit. Histoire de la Magie, divination, vol sur balai, … Vous ne pouvez pas tout leur apprendre._

_Respect, solidarité, entraide, magie … Il y a bien des choses que votre école n'a pas su m'apprendre. Bien des choses que j'ai appris ailleurs. _

_Mais voyons, Harry, soyez raisonnable …_

_Je vous propose autre chose._

_Oui ?_

_Donnez moi un professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, de Divination, de Vol. Ainsi l'enseignement sera complet. Parce que de mon côté, je ne pourrais pas vous donner de méthodes pour apprendre à vos élèves le respect ou l'entraide. Je ne peux vous donner qu'un conseil : supprimez les maisons, supprimez la compétition. _

_Harry ! Cette école à tout fait pour vous ! »_

Harry se leva. Il fulminait, comment ce vieillard osait-il penser une telle chose. Comment osait-il croire qu'il enverrait des enfants dans une école où ils seraient regardés de travers, moqués, terrorisés et chassés s'ils ne montraient pas de compétences suffisantes.

_« Harry vous n'avez pas le droit de ne pas scolariser ces enfants. Le Ministère me donnera raison. Vous n'aurez pas le choix._

_Oh … Savez-vous comment j'ai pu battre Voldemort aussi facilement ? »_

Il y eut un silence angoissé qui ne dura qu'un court instant, lorsque le-nom-que-l'on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer fut dit. Harry en profita pour se rasseoir. Il ne se sauverait pas devant une simple provocation. Il ne cèderait pas parce qu'on lui proposait un bonbon ou qu'on lui parlait d'un ton moralisateur et supérieur. Il n'était pas de ceux-là.

_« Non, Harry, vous ne l'avez jamais expliqué._

_Les Maudits ont une part animale qui rend leurs instincts plus vifs, plus importants. En tentant de domestiquer la magie autour d'un geste, d'un mot, avec de la précision, il ne peut rien se passer, car leur instinct n'y répond pas. Il suffit de volonté et d'imagination pour que d'instinct, ils manipulent la magie à leur gré. Nous sommes à la fois bien plus éloigné de vos méthodes et bien plus proche de la magie._

_Hum._

_Lorsque Voldemort a attaqué mon orphelinat, j'ai eu peur pour les enfants et pour mon compagnon et surtout, j'ai été en colère. Trop de mal avait été fait. J'ai donc fait un effort d'imagination. Et si j'étais plus fort que lui ? Et si c'était moi qui décidé ? Et si … mon bouclier apparaissait, grossissait, s'opacifiait et devenait une véritable arme ? Et si je le tuais ? Pourquoi pas, après tout. Un simple effort d'imagination, un sentiment puissant, bouillonnant, écrasant et un petit peu de volonté. »_

Dumbledore commença à blanchir en comprenant que chacun de ces enfants maudits pouvaient devenir le prochain Mage Noir. Rien ne pourrait les arrêter, s'ils savaient comment si prendre. Juste un peu d'imagination … Harry continua, d'une voix sombre :

_« Je ne demande pas la suprématie des Maudits. Je ne désire pas me venger de vous et en ça, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Mais ne me prenait pas pour un 'Sauveur' doux et délicat, manipulable et écrasable. Vous ne toucherez pas à mon orphelinat. Vous ne toucherez pas aux enfants. Aucun Maudit n'a été admis l'an passé. Il en sera de même cette année. Ce n'est pas une demande. Au revoir, monsieur le directeur. »_

Harry se tut et bien décidé à asseoir sa supériorité sur le vieil homme, il fit un petit effort d'imagination. Quelques choses qu'il n'avait jamais fait, jamais essayé. L'instant d'après il disparut du bureau de Poudlard pour ré-apparaître devant Dolohov. Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu, mais il était entier. Pour un premier transplanage, ce n'était pas si mal.

_**Note de fin :**_ Le Matabi est une herbe à chat … Derrière le Matabi, derrière le chat qui peut être comme drogué par ses instincts, il y a le sorcier. Après tout, ce n'est « qu'une malédiction ».

J'espère que cette histoire a été à la hauteur du défi et qu'elle vous à plus ! Oh et d'ailleurs avant que j'oublie, le défi. Il se présentait ainsi :

« Je vous propose donc un défi. Je vous le dis tout de suite, j'écrirai ma propre version de ce défi. C'est pourquoi je ne vous en dirai pas trop pour que la différence soit... visible.

-Harry Potter sera un neko (ou toute autre appellation inventée ou existante qui suggère qu'Harry a des attributs chat : oreille, queue, ou autre)

-Couple, à vous de voir, mais ça doit être un Harry avec un homme et un couple qui ne soit pas improbable (genre Harry/Hagrid)

-James et Lily sont vivants

-Pas de bashing (et j'y tiens) Ron, Ginny, Hermione, James, Lily, Dumbledore, autre Weasley.

Le reste, à vous de voir. Mais prévenez-moi si vous êtes intéressés.

Ah oui, important, pas de guimauve, je vous en saurais gré et, que ce soit un OS (qui fait plus de 3 000 mots, s'entend) ou une fic longue (les chapitres doivent faire plus de 2 000 mots) faut que ce soit un happy-end et qu'elle ait une FIN, ce qui veut dire qu'on ne reste pas à poireauter 20 ans pour avoir la fin. »

J'espère que mon couple n'est pas été trop improbable et que je ne suis pas tombée dans le bashing ! Nous verrons ce que vous en pensez …

A bientôt !


End file.
